Lady Outlaw
by btheg181
Summary: Street Outlaws Fanfiction Cassandra Shearer fights for some independence from big brother Justin Shearer, and just maybe finds love along the way. Disclaimer: I own no one except my own character.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Outlaw

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my character Cassandra. I just take the others out to play from time to time.

Chapter One

Tears welled up in my eyes as I tore down the street. I can't believe he thinks he can tell me what to do. I'm 20 years old, not a baby. Just because Mom and Dad died, when I was 15 and left me with him doesn't mean he still is in charge of me or my life. I'll decide where I go and what I do, not him. My phone kept flashing and buzzing in the passenger seat beside me. Over and over Justin's name flashed on my phone, and I kept ignoring it. Before I knew it, I pulled up at a familiar house. Still snuffling I walked up to the door. Before I could ring the bell, one of my favorite people in the world opened the door and engulfed me in a one armed hug. As I snuggled into his embrace, I could hear him talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah Chief, she's here." "I'll talk to her, and call you later." "Bye."

He hung up the phone and wrapped the other arm around me.

"You doing okay Baby Girl?" He asked. I shook my head, not letting go of him.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go sit and you can tell me all about it."

He guided me to the couch, sat down, and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and took a shuddering breath. "Uncle Sean, I just can't take him anymore." "He's so overprotective. I mean, I'm 20, not 12. He really can't tell me what to do. But all I hear is blah, blah, blah. You live here, you'll do what I say. As long as you're in school, you still have to listen to me .I feel like I'm living with a Mama bear. All I wanted to do was go out to that club on 4th and hang out with some friends. He threatened to take my keys and throw them in the pond! He's lucky I even told him what I was doing. Next time I won't. I'll just do what I want." I went on muttering for a few minutes throwing in a few choice words about my big brother until I finally stopped to take a deep breath.

Farmtruck just listened without interrupting. He let me wear myself out and didn't try to get me to stop. Finally, I stopped talking. He took a deep breath and said "You done Baby Girl?" I nodded.

"Okay," he said. "First of all you and Justin are like my own kids, and I love you both. Got it?" I nodded again.

"Then listen up Baby Girl. You may not like what I've got to say, but you need to hear it." I scowled, but nodded again.

"Yes, you're 20 and technically an adult, but you've lived a pretty sheltered life with Justin. He's cared for your every need, and as many wants as he could. You are still in school, so yes, Justin should have some say in what you do. As far as him being overprotective, I'll give you that. Chief is like a Mama Bear around you. But, you've got to realize, when you're parents died 5 years ago, Justin was only 20. He had to grow up pretty quick in order to take care of you, so yeah, he's over protective. He lost your parents, and the thought of losing you rips at him. I don't think he'd be able to stand it if something happened to you too. Your Daddy was my best friend. I knew him all my life, and if you think he'd be any less protective of you than Justin is, you're out of your mind. Justin didn't get to be the way he is by licking a rock. Your Daddy wouldn't have given you a minute to grab your keys and take off. He would have thrown those keys in the pond before you could blink. And, as far as that club over on 4th, I'm pretty sure you mean the one where all those kids got busted for underage drinking and drugs last week. There's been more trouble out of that club than anywhere else in town. If I ever found out you were there, you'd be over my knee so fast and I don't care how old you are."

I crossed my arms over my chest, huffed out a breath, and glared at him.

He chuckled a bit at my glare. "Glare all you want Cassandra Marie", he said. Chief and everyone else on the team just wants you safe. You're like a little sister to every single one of them. "Why don't you stay here tonight," he continued. I think Azn will be by in a bit. We can have a quiet evening. I'll make some dinne, and even let you pick the movie.

"Okay, I sighed. "I'll stay."

"I think that's a good idea". He replied. "You and Justin both have nasty tempers, and you're just too doggone alike to do either one of you any good, he continued. "Best to let you both cool overnight. Go on up to your room and take it easy for a while. I'll call Justin and let him know you're staying. Then I'll start in on some dinner. Any requests?

"Thanks, Uncle Sean," I replied kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best. I'm fine with anything you make, just don't let Azn anywhere near the kitchen. Last time he cooked, I almost had a hole burned through my throat. Who knew eggs could be that spicy?"

Farmtruck laughed at that. "That boy does have a way about him in the kitchen. You know you're welcome here anytime, Baby Girl", he said. "That's what godfather's are for."

I slowly made my way upstairs thinking about what Farmtruck had said. Yes, Justin and I were probably too much alike for our own good. We tended to fight like two dogs trying to be the alpha, which is why I had a room here at Uncle Sean's house. Sometimes it was all just too much so I'd been crashing here from time to time since my parents died. I made it to my room, and flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I thought back to that day about 5 years ago.

Flashback…. 5 years ago

Mom and Dad had gone out flying in their little plane. Justin and I hated it, I flat out refused to go in it, but they both loved it. My dad said it made him feel completely free. Probably how Justin felt while driving, and how I felt when I was writing. I don't remember anything after the knock on the door, and the two police officers coming inside to talk to Justin. I just remember screaming and everything going black. Later, I was told I flipped out and started breaking everything in sight. The paramedics had knocked me out with drugs to keep me from hurting myself or anyone else, and I woke up later hoping and praying it was all a dream. But, it wasn't. Justin had been granted custody of me, with the understanding he needed to keep out of trouble. We took that as just not getting caught. From then on it was me and him. He loved me so fiercely, and did everything to keep me safe. He made sure I graduated high school, and now I was a Junior and English major at Oklahoma State. He was so proud I was going to college. I loved him too, but sometimes, I just needed to get away. To save money, and because I really didn't want to leave home, I didn't live in the dorms. I stayed at home. Uncle Sean, had been my dad's best friend, and was godfather to both me and Justin. He seemed to understand me a bit better than Justin. He got that sometimes I really just needed some space. He made me a room at his house when I was a teenager, and him and Justin had an understanding, that when the two of us couldn't get along, I was welcome here anytime, as long as Justin knew where I was.

End Flashback…

The force of nature that could only be Azn burst into the room and jumped on my bed. "Baby Girl, I heard you were staying here tonight. Get up we've got so much to do." He started dragging me off the bed. I sent him flying with a well-placed kick and grumped at him.

"Jesus Jeff, get off me. I'll be down in a little bit. I just wanted to grab a quick nap."

"First of all," he retorted jumping off the floor and back onto my bed. "Don't call me Jesus or Jeff. Azn will do just fine. Second of all, you're not napping. You're moping and that's not going to be tolerated. Get up Cassie, or I'll go add some Azn flair to the fajitas Farmtruck is cooking downstairs."

I shot him a horrified look. "You'd better not ruin perfectly good fajitas! You know damn well, they're one of my favorites."

"Try me he called over his shoulder." You've got 2 minutes to be downstairs, or the fajitas get it."

I got up cursing under my breath, threw my hair in a messy bun, and hurried down the stairs, not trusting Azn to give me the full two minutes before he started "fixing" the fajitas.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next morning, Farmtruck was right. My temper had definitely cooled. I felt really bad about fighting with Justin. He really d id want what's best for me. He did have to grow up pretty quickly in order to take care of me. And alright, maybe the club hadn't been the best idea in the world. I needed to see my brother and fix things. Good thing I was scheduled to work today at the garage.

I headed downstairs after a quick shower. Farmtruck was in the kitchen finishing putting some eggs on English muffins for sandwiches.

"Feeling better Baby Girl?" he asked putting my sandwich on a plate.

"Yeah," I replied. "You guys were right. I know you're all just looking out or me." It's just tough sometimes, and man can my brother piss me off."

Farmtruck chuckled at me. "Well, like I said last night. You two really are too much alike for your own good.

"I know it," I chuckled back sliding my sandwich onto a napkin. "I want to get in early, and make up with the big idiot." I kissed him on the cheek, hopped in my Durango, and headed off to the shop.

I pulled into the shop, and saw my brother's truck was already there. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and headed in. Justin looked up from his computer as I entered the office. He raised an eyebrow and asked "You here for round 2?"

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him. "Nope." I said. "I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday. I really do love you, you big idiot."

He laughed and hugged me back. "I love you too, little brat." "Go get some work done. I've got a lot to do, I'll see you later." He got up and left the office to head into the garage.

I spent the next several hours working in the office, answering the phones, and ordering parts. In between, I worked on my homework. Later on Shaun came into the office and dropped a whole bunch of part orders on the desk I had just finished digging out from.

I squawked loudly and gaped up at him in protest. He smirked at me, plopped down in the chair across from me and said "What's up brat? Heard you were a total B last night."

"Go away asshole." I replied. I don't have time to play with you today. "No thanks to you, now I've got another pile of work to do."

Laughing he got up and headed for the door. "Maybe if you weren't such a brat, you wouldn't have so much work to do. Make sure you put a rush on those parts. Chief wants to make sure they're in for this weekend."

Growling, I picked up a book from the desk and heaved it at his retreating form. He dogged it easily and continued out the door calling back over his shoulder, "Just proved my point Cassie. You really are a brat."

God, I found that man infuriating. He seemed to go out of his way to poke at me and piss me off. We were like oil and water. We just seemed to drive each other crazy. It was weird though, Shaun wasn't like that with everyone. I'd known him forever, and I'd seen him be sweet to old people and kids, and put off his own projects to help a friend. Weird, I thought before turning to get back to work. The phone rang, and I answered it with a tired "Hello, thank you for calling Midwest Street Cars how can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Shaun please," said a perky voice on the other end.

"He's not available right now. May I please take a message?"

"Oh honey, just tell him it's Hailey. He'll take the call."

"Oh she did _not_ just call me honey!" I thought. It's probably his skank of the week. I may work here, but I'm not his personal skank secretary.

"Listen _honey_ ," I replied in my most fake sugary voice. If you need to speak with him so urgently, call his cell. If you're so important he'll answer it. This is a business phone, and I'm not Shaun's personal secretary. Have a great day." With that, I hung up the phone and got up.

"Justin," I called. "I put in all my time, and even a little extra." "I've gotta go to class now."

"K Cassie", he called back. "You coming home later?"

"Yeah big brother," I said. " I missed you. You up for grabbing a movie later?"

"Sure, kiddo," he replied with a smile. "I missed you too."

As I was walking out the door I heard Shaun's ringtone and him answer. I quickened my steps as I heard him yell "She what." Footsteps heading towards the office then "Cassie, where the hell are you?"

I quickly scooted out the door, jumped into the Durango and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Time passed peacefully and quickly over the next few day. Justin and I were back to getting along. He even let me go with him on his test hits Thursday night. He had a great few hits. He was fast, super fast. I was always worried about him, but he was really good, and always very careful.

It was May, and I was finishing up school for the semester. I had just completed my last final and was heading off campus until the fall. The sun was shining, and it was really nice and warm. It was an absolutely perfect day. "Three months of freedom." I thought. "No more pencils, no more books. No more teachers dirty looks." I laughed to myself. I really was a riot. Too bad most people didn't appreciate my sense of humor. "It's going to be the perfect summer, I thought to myself." "I'll chill by the lake, and maybe help the guys in the shop by picking up a few extra shifts at the garage." "All in all, looking like an awesome few months."

The only dark spot on the horizon was Shaun. We were still at each other's throats most days. I really didn't know what was up with that. When he wasn't being a total asshole, he could be such a sweetheart. Azn insisted we fought so much, because we secretly loved each other. I scoffed and turned away, but I could feel myself flushing every time he said that. Azn hit too close to home with that remark. The man was gorgeous. Plus, I'd seen the way Shaun was with other people, being nice to old people, playing with friends' kids, or dropping his own work to stop and help a friend in need. I'd seen all this over the years, and I really did like him. I knew the feeling wasn't mutual though. There was no way he liked me. He truly thought of me as Justin's bratty little sister he couldn't seem to get rid of.

Friday night the boys decided to have a cookout at the garage. Everyone came. Pretty soon there was talking, laughing, eating, and drinking. They boys, being boys started a huge bonfire, and everyone was sitting around laughing, talking and teasing each other. I noticed Shaun sitting across the fire. He seemed super relaxed. He hadn't brought anyone tonight, so him and Miss Perky must be on the outs. "Why did his sluts annoy me so much?" I wondered to myself. "What did it matter to me how many women he was with?"

"Because you liiiikkkkeee him, and want him for yourself," said a voice in my head that sounded remarkably like Azn. "You'd kill for him to think of you as a woman, and not just Justin's bratty little sister."

I got up and went into the garage mentally kicking myself the whole way in. "You will NOT like Shaun. He is your brother's best friend, and barely tolerates you. It doesn't matter that he's gorgeous, and sweet to friends and family. He doesn't like you, and you will not make a fool of yourself throwing yourself at someone who doesn't want you." "There," I thought, "That settles it. I do not like Shaun." With that, I grabbed my dessert and headed back outside determinedly not staring at Shaun, but engaging in conversation with Chuck sitting on my right.

Shaun's Point of view:

"God I really needed this night. Things had been so stressful at the shop, and trying to get the Nova back up and running, I'd been really stressed out." "Then there was Cassie. Just looking at her in the firelight was making me crazy. That girl drove me nuts. She was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't do anything about it. Add to that, she was sweet, kind, and helpful" "With any other girl, I'd be all over that, but you can't just ask out your best friend and business partner's sister. It's totally against the guy code." "I do have to stop picking on her though. She got really pissed last time. And that book would've hurt if it hit me. She does have quite the arm her though, I thought chuckling to myself.

Cassie's Point of View

I ended up being DD for the guys. They were unruly and giggly. Chuck helped me stuff them both in Justin's truck. "Let's go to Sonic!" Shaun yelled at me from the back seat.

"Yeah!" Justin chimed in. "I'm starving sis, let's go."

"No drunk boys." I retorted. "Bed time for you guys."

"Awwww, Come on meanie." They whined. "You're no fun." "We need sustenance."

"No." I said simply again. "Not happening. I'm not taking the two of you into public." Shaun, btw you're staying at our house tonight. I'm not driving your ass over to your side of town."

It took some doing, but I managed to get the drunk, sloppy boys into the house. Justin stumbled down the hallway to his room, and Shaun landed on the couch. I grabbed a couple Gatorades and some Motrin and placed it on Justin's bedside table, and the end of the couch where Shaun was already snoring. After a second, I also placed a bucket by each of them. Just in case. I took of Justin's shoes, and threw his comforter over him, and headed back down the hallway to do the same for Shaun. With the boys settled in to sleep off their drunk I headed down the hall to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie's Point of View

I woke up around 3 am absolutely starving. I lay there in bed kind of wishing I'd taken the drunk boys to Sonic. At least then I'd have had something to eat. Sighing, I got out of bed, and made my way towards the dark kitchen. I didn't turn on any lights, because if I had any hope of going back to sleep, light would keep me up. Also, I didn't want to wake up "King Shawn". Lord knows that boy is cranky enough when he has had sleep. He'd probably rip me a new one if I woke him up in the middle of the night.

I turned the corner to go into the kitchen and slammed into something warm and solid. I let out a muffled scream and fell backwards. The person cursed and reached out to grab me. I threw out my fist connecting with something soft, I assumed it was a stomach. The person cursed again and dropped me. I fell hard, bumping my head on the floor, and my legs tripped the person over me. He fell on top of me continuing to let loose a stream of curse words.

"God fucking damn it! Cassie, What the hell?"

"Shawn?" I asked uncertainly

"Yes. Why the hell did you punch me?" he asked

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Now, get off me you idiot." I said trying to wiggle out from under him and trying to shove him off at the same time.

"Jesus, stop wiggling, and hold still for a minute" "I'm trying to get off you." He retorted.

I felt myself being pushed harder into the ground as Shawn shifted his weight trying to get off me. This was not good. Dirty thoughts filled my head. "You're not attracted to Shawn. You're not attracted to Shawn." I chanted in my head as he finally detangled himself from me, got up, and helped me to my feet. I could feel my face flush, and even though it was dark, I avoided looking him in the face.

Shaun flicked on a light and motioned me to sit at the table. He saw me rubbing the back of my head and asked, " Hey, are you ok? Did you hit your head kiddo?"

Wincing and continuing to rub my head, I admitted I did indeed hit it on the floor.

"Let me take a look," he said getting up, and coming to my side of the table.

"No, that's ok." I said quickly "I'll be fine." "Don't worry about me."

"Christ, Cassie, don't be such a baby. I just want to make sure you're ok." He came over and carefully felt around the back of my head. His fingers were so gentle I had to stop myself from leaning into his touch. I did wince, and hiss when he got to a particularly tender place on the back of my head. "Hurts right there Baby Girl?" he asked softly using the team's nickname for me.

"Yeah," I replied scrunching up my face in pain.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" he asked

"Not really," I answered. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah I know." He chuckled. "You're a tough kid." "Going to have a big bump there though." He walked over to the freezer, and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. He wrapped it in a towel, gave it to me and motioned for me to put it on the back of my head. He plopped down in the chair opposite me. "So, Baby Girl, what are we going about you and me?" he asked.

"Huh?"I stared at him. "You and me?" "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, kid" he said. "It's no secret that we don't get along. Everyone sees it. We can't keep fighting like we're cats and dogs. So, Little One, I repeat my question. What are we going to do about you and me?"

"You're right." I said " We do fight too much. I don't know why you're so mean to me." "You're always picking on me, and yes it royally pisses me off so yeah, I'm going to get into it with you." "I get you don't like me, but..."

Shawn interrupted me. "You think I don't like you?" he said shaking his head. "Well, that's just not true." "I do like you. You drive me crazy though. You don't think before you do things, and it makes me crazy. You don't think of what would happen to Chief if something happened to you." "I remember how he was after you're parents died." "There were times I didn't think he'd make it. The only thing that kept him going was you." "But, you don't think that way." "So yeah, I pick on you." "I just want you to be safe."

I looked at him. "I can't believe you don't hate me."

"No," he said softly. "I really don't hate you." "Tell you what. You try to think a little bit more before you act, and I'll try to be nicer. I'll try not to call you kid or brat anymore, Cass."

"Alright, Shawn." I said sticking out my hand "Truce, and friends?"

"Truce and friends," he replied taking my hand, and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Great." I said." Now that that's settled," I said "Want some cookies?" "I know where Justin hides his favorites."

"Sure," he chuckled. "I'd love some." "Go grab them."

Shawn's Point of View

After demolishing the rest of Justin's cookies, Cassie headed back to bed. Her hand lingered on my shoulder for a moment as she wished me goodnight. I sat in the darkness and reflected on what had just happened between us. I'd tried to get off her as quickly as possible, before my body started reacting. It didn't quite work though. It wasn't just having any woman under me, this was one I already found attractive. Now I knew how well we fit, I'd be needing a few cold showers. I was glad we'd settled things between us though. I couldn't stand fighting with her anymore.

"Friends." I thought. "How the hell am I supposed to be friends with her?" "If anything, I liked her even more now." With a sigh I pushed back from the table and went back to the couch. Images of Cassie beneath me played through my head. It was going to be a long night.

Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The next night we were at the races. Chuck had called out Doc for the number 4 spot and $1000. They raced, and Chuck and the Deathtrap blew the doors of Doc. A couple of other races took place. Mostly grudge matches, or races where a few bucks changed hands. The night was finishing up when some strangers from Texas arrived. It wasn't Boosted and his usual crew, but guys we didn't know. Chuck reached out, grabbed my arm, pulled me closer, and out of sight. I sighed. I really wanted to see and hear what was going on, but that wasn't going to happen, and Chuck knew the drill. Justin always thought I was perfectly safe at the regular races. Our guys all treated me like a little sister, but out of towners made him nervous. Things had gotten rough with our guys and others before. No one had ever gotten physical with me, but Justin always worried. He would have preferred me to be with him, but of course the out of towners wanted to deal with him and only him, so he kept me away. All our guys knew what to do if out of towners showed up. One of them would always grab me and keep me close to them. Looked like Chuck, was my designated babysitter tonight.

"Come on Chuck," I whined at him. "I just want to know what's going on."

"No dice Baby Girl," he replied. "You know the drill. Chief doesn't want you anywhere near these guys. We don't know them, and he doesn't want to have to worry about you. He'll fill you in later on what's going. Let's go hop in my truck."

He led me over to his truck, opened the passenger's side, and made me climb in. Then he locked the doors, and held onto the key himself.

I huffed an annoyed breath and slouched in the seat. I took out my phone and texted Shawn. "Help. I've been kidnapped by an evil mustang driver and locked in the truck. Be a prince and rescue me. Lol"

He texted back " Be a good girl, and stay in the truck. I don't like the look of these guys. They seem super shady to me. If you behave, Chief and I will fill you in later. Btw, I heard you went to the store today. Did ya get any more of those cookies?"

I shot back a quick text. "lol, yes I did. We'll grab them later. Fine, I'll be good and stay here, but you two had better fill me in later."

I peppered Justin with questions the whole way home. "Who were they? Who was racing? What's the deal?"

"Jesus sis, relax," Justin said. "They're from Houston. Wicked shady. We're going to have to watch them with the flagging next week. But their money's green, and they've got a lot of it. It's going to be fun taking it from them. And no way are you going so don't even ask. I really don't like the look of these dudes. I'll be carrying, and I know Farmtruck will be too since he's the money man. No way in hell do I want you around all that."

I scowled and glared at him in the darkness. "Don't even think you're keeping me away! I always go to the races. What the hell am I supposed to do while you're all out? Stay home and bake? Forget it dude. You told me you'd lay off a bit. I know you're racing. You think I'm missing that? I promise I'll be careful. You know the Nova's down so Shawn won't be racing. Plus Azn will be there. I'll stay close, but I'm going."

Justin's face was a hard line in the darkness. "Allright. I know I promised I'd let up on you. You stay near the guys, and the first sign of trouble you're out of there. Shawn or one of the other guys will get you home. Deal?"

"Deal big bro!" I replied. "Now let's go home and watch a movie or something. I'm beat."

"Sounds good to me." he said "I think Shawn said he was coming too. I noticed you all seem to be getting along better."

"Yeah," I said. "Me and the big guy talked it out and declared a truce yesterday." " I really can't keep fighting with your best friend."

"Hmmmm." Justin murmured. "I noticed you made up over my Chips Ahoy."

I giggled "Don't worry bro. I bought some more today."

Shawn came over and the three of us ended up watching an old movie on tv, munching popcorn and Justin's Chips Ahoy. I fell asleep about halfway through them movie, on Justin's shoulder. I could hear them talking about the races next week. My sleepy brain registered that they sounded worried, but I wasn't awake enough to respond.

The next morning, I awoke and didn't even remember the worry I'd overheard last night. The sun was out, it was a beautiful day and it was going to be a great week.

Warning: The next chapter is going to be difficult to write. It may take me a few days to get it right.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This was a tricky chapter to write. There will be violence and an attempted sexual assault. Don't like. Don't read.

Race night rolled around before I knew it. I know Justin and Shawn were nervous, but excited. They had been planning strategy all week. I, however, was just nervous. I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen. It had been a while since we had had outsiders in our hood. Even though Farmtruck is technically the Race Master for the 405, Justin always handled the out of town people. I knew he'd be racing tonight, and Farmtruck would be holding the money, just like always. I knew they'd both be carrying. I caught a glimpse of Justin's shoulder holster under his jacket. It actually made me more nervous that he carried. One of my biggest fears was him shooting someone, and being taken away from me.

I walked up behind him and held him close. Shawn and Farmtruck always gave me a hard time about how it would be for him if he lost me, but they never seemed to give any thought to how I'd be if I lost him.

"Be careful tonight, please Jus." I said into his back. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm always careful Cas" he replied trying to turn, but I wouldn't let go. "Hey now, kiddo," he said detangling himself from me and turning around. "What's going on with you tonight? You're never nervous about races. Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't worry so much." He kissed the top of my head and we headed out the door.

The drivers meeting was total chaos as always. People arguing back and forth over spots, and who was racing who. Threats about walking were made, but in the end it was all settled. Azn ended up being the one calling the winner of each race, so that was one less person to babysit me. Shawn was around, but he was usually Chief's backup. I headed over to hang out with Dominator since he was racing later in the evening.

"Hey Girl. What's up?" He said.

"Not much," I replied. Just trying to hang with some people I know tonight. Chief made me promise I'd stay close."

"Well, then, stick with me for a bit, and we'll go watch the races coming up. There should be some good ones tonight. Probably some drama too if these guys keep running their mouths like they've been tonight."

"Yeah," I said glumly. "I hate drama. I swear all you men are worse than teenage girls."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "You may be right about that Little One." He steered me towards the street. "Come on. Let's go watch some racing."

We walked over towards the starting line and watched the first two races. Both victories for the 405! Our guys were getting pumped, and the trash talk was starting to get worse from our side. My cell vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it, checked the display, caught Dominator's eye, and motioned that I was going to step away for a minute. He nodded at me and turned back to continue his conversation.

I walked off the road and towards the woods chatting on my phone. After a few minutes chatting with my friend Trinity, I hung up and turned to head back to the races. I didn't realize how far I had walked while I was on the phone. Justin would kill me if he knew I'd been this far from people we trusted.

I thought I heard footsteps. I quickened my pace, and reached back into my pocket to grab my phone. Just then I heard a male voice say "Hey!" I turned, and my head snapped back as a fist collided with my jaw. Before I could scream, another fist crashed into my stomach. I doubled over unable to breath, and dropped like a stone. It was like having an out of body experience. My world started spinning, and I could feel myself being dragged closer to the woods. I was so weak from being hit I could barely struggle, but I tried. I felt myself being pushed up against a tree. I could feel my shirt being ripped at, and I could feel a man's hot breath on my neck. Something inside me woke up and I began to struggle with everything I had. I kicked, bit and scratched with everything I had, but it wasn't even close to enough. My shirt began to tear, and I could feel his hands everywhere. This was really happening. Justin had warned me to stay close, and the one time I don't listen, I'm about to be raped not far from my brother and friends, but they can't even hear me over the noise of the races.

I continued to struggle and fight. My head was bounced back off a tree. I could feel blood running down the backs of my arms from being pushed into the same tree. There was a hand around my throat. My vision was still blurry and there were still stars in my eyes. I was beginning to lose hope and consciousness when I heard someone yell "Cass!"

This was followed by the sound of someone being punched. I was let go, and immediately fell to the ground. I didn't even try to move. I just sat there gagging and trying to catch my breath. My attacker hit the ground near me groaning. My feet slid in the dirt as I tried to back myself up as fast as I could. A hand reached down for me, and I recoiled away from it.

"Easy Cass." said a soothing voice. "It's me. Just let me help you up Baby Girl. I want you out of here before he wakes up." "Can you stand?"

"Shawn?" I asked

"Yeah," He replied then repeated his question " Can you stand? Come on sweetheart. Let me help you up."

"I think I can get up." I said reaching for his outstretched hand while still coughing and rubbing my neck.

He helped me up and cursed when he saw my torn shirt, and how badly I was shaking. He quickly shook off his jacket and helped me put it on.

We started back towards the road where all our guys' trucks were parked. Shawn said "Let me get you settled in my truck, and I'll go get Justin for you Cass. Ok?"

I started flipping out and begging. "No Shawn. You can't get Justin! You know he'll go crazy on these guys if he find out what happened to me. There's a real chance he'll kill that guy. You know I'm right. I can't lose him Shawn. I just can't! If I lose him I won't have any family left. You have to help me...Please!"

Shawn wrapped me in a hug and replied "Cass, I can't keep this from him. He has to know. I saw how hard that guy had you pinned. You're going to be pretty bruised. There's also no way you're not going to have some sort of flashback. I remember how you were after your parents died. Justin was the only one who could help you."

I shoved him off and stared at him in the eye. "I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise. That will give these guys enough time to get out of town before he flips. You can take me home, and stay with me. I feel safe with you. Just tell him I don't feel well and you're taking me home." "We'll crash on the couch, and tell him tomorrow. He'll be mad, but too worried about me to do anything crazy."

He signed and looked back at me. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. "I don't like it. He said. "I don't like lying to my best friend, and I want you safe."

"Please Shawn." I begged. "We'll tell him in the morning. I don't like lying either, but this is the best way to keep everyone safe. Do you think he'll be the only one to flip? We don't know if any of those guys are carrying. I won't have someone dead, because I walked too far from the road."

"Ok." He said simply. "I really don't like it, but ok." He carefully kept me out of sight and guided and helped me into his truck. He locked the door and took the keys with him. As he shut the door he kissed my forehead and said. "I'll be right back."

He closed the door and I saw him walk over to Justin. They spoke briefly and Shawn gestured towards me and the truck. I saw Justin nod and Shawn turn to walk back. I rested my aching head on the window and closed my eyes. Shawn got into the truck and turned to face me.

"Hey." He said "Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He reached over and gave me a gentle shake. "Then no sleeping for a bit. Not at least till we get back to your place, and I make sure you're ok."

"K" I replied making an effort to sit up and look not quite so injured.

He mumbled under his breath as we started driving home. "Fool girl. I should be driving your ass to the hospital. If I didn't think you'd jump out of the truck while it was moving, I'd do it anyway regardless of what you want." Then in a louder voice to me he said, "Cass, I'm going to make sure you're ok when we get to your place, but let's be very clear. If I think for a minute your injuries are more than I can treat, you're going to the hospital whether you want to or not. Got it?"

I nodded secretly thinking there was no way in hell that man was getting me to a hospital. The last time I'd been in one was when my parents had died, and there was no way I was going back.

Poor Cassie. Think she'll be okay? I don't know. Let me know what you think. Thanks as always for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at my house, and wincing I slowly got out of the car. My head hurt, I could feel my arms bleeding, and I wasn't sure, but I thought I may have broken a rib. Shawn could see me struggling, so he quickly came over to help me into the house. He got me settled down on one of the kitchen chairs, and helped me take off my shoes since I couldn't bend down to get them. He sat in the chair opposite of me, sighed, and shook his head.

"Cass," he started. "You really need to go to a..."

"Don't say it." I interrupted.

"Hospital." He finished.

"No." I replied. "Not going to happen, so don't even think about it." "What I need is some Motrin, and to shower that creep off me. I'll be fine."

"Don't blow this off Cass," he retorted sharply. "I saw what was happening. You were barely able to fight, so I know you got hit before. You couldn't even take your shoes off, and you can barely move now." "If I had gotten there 5 minutes later, we'd be dealing with a completely different situation than we are now."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't blink them back. I started to shake again, as I answered him. "I know all that Shawn. It was my fault. I didn't realize how far I'd walked when I was heading back. I fought as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. If you hadn't found me then..." my voice broke off as I buried my face in my hands and started to cry harder."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said jumping up and coming to my side of the table. He pulled my hands away from my face, picked me up, walked into the living room and sat on the couch with me in his lap, and his arms wrapped around me. "Shhhhh. It's not your fault," he said. "You got distracted, and wandered, but none of us were far. You should have been able to walk as far as you wanted. It's his fault not yours." He tightened his arms around me and held me close. We sat like that together until my sobs slowed down.

"Shawn?" I asked

"Yeah," he replied.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well," he said "I saw you answer the phone, and walk away. I looked for you a few minutes later, and you hadn't come back yet. So I headed off in the direction I saw you go in."

I sat for a minute in his lap, just appreciating being held and made to feel safe. I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. After a minute or two I said again "Shawn?"

"Yeah kiddo?" he replied back.

"Thanks for looking out for me." I said

"Always." He answered back.

After a minute or two I moved to get off Shawn's lap. "I've got to go shower Shawn. I've got to get the feel of him off me." I said.

"Okay Cass." He said. He moved to help me off his lap. "Let me get you some clothes while you shower. After, I've got to check and make sure you're not hurt too badly."

"K Shawn." I said walking to the bathroom slowly and carefully.

"Hey Cass." Shawn said. "Do me a favor, will you?" "Leave the door unlocked. Call me if you get woozy or feel faint. Ok?"

"K." I said fervently blushing and hoping I wouldn't have to call him. I felt awful, but I thought I could manage.

Twenty minutes later after showering in scalding hot water, I felt a bit more like myself. I finally couldn't feel that creep's hands on me anymore. I dried off and grabbed the clothes Shawn had brought into the bathroom while I showered. He'd left me a sports bra, a pair of athletic shorts, and on of Justin's short sleeve button down shirts. I struggled but managed to put them on, and went back into the kitchen. Shawn had gotten the first aid kit, and had it set up on the table.

"Have a seat Cass." he said. "I know you're hurt, and I've got to check you out. Okay?"

"Yeah Shawn, I said. I'm fine with you helping me, but please no hospital. Okay?"

"I'll try Cass he said. I should be able to patch you up, but you've got to be honest with me. Where are you hurt?"

I took a deep breath. " I hit, my head, my arms are still bleeding, and my chest really hurts."

"Let's start with the head. Make sure you don't have a concussion." He got up, walked around the table, and gently began feeling my head. "No big bumps. That's good." He said. "You said your arms are still bleeding?" Let's have a look. He crouched down and took a look at my arms. "You've got some bark or something in there. That's why they're still bleeding." he said. "I'm going to have to clean that out."

He grabbed the tweezers, some gauze, and some antibacterial ointment. He sent to work on my arms being as gentle as he could. Still I hissed in pain and tears welled up in my eyes as he worked. "Sorry babe," he said. "I've got to make sure I get it all. I don't want you to get an infection." After what seemed like an eternity he finished cleaning the cuts, and wrapped them up with gauze. He sat back on his heels and seemed to be shaking almost as badly as me.

"Now," he said "Your chest hurts? Unbutton your shirt. Let's make sure none of your ribs are broken."

I hesitated, blushed, then did what he asked. He calloused hands were gentle as the slid up my sides. So different from the man that had grabbed me so violently earlier. I squirmed a little and bit back a giggle as his hands slid past a particularly ticklish spot. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well then," he said "Mental note for another time."

"Jerk." I replied.

"Oh absolutely." He said back.

He continued gently poking and prodding my chest. He hit a really sore spot, and I let out a small yelp of pain.

"Sorry", he muttered. Finally he finished and had me button the shirt back up.

"Well," he said. "The good news is I don't think you're hurt bad enough that I'll have to drag your ass off to the hospital." "But, he continued holding up a hand to stop me from exclaiming that I wouldn't be going even if he thought I was hurt that badly. " I'm not convinced you don't have a mild concussion so lots of Motrin for you, and I'm definitely going to wake you up a few times tonight. K?"

"Alright." I conceded.

Shawn grabbed me 3 or 4 pills and a cup of water to wash them down with. He also grabbed some ice, wrapped it in a towel, and had my ice my face and neck. After he grabbed a couple blankets and brought them over to our couch, and kicked up the recliners.

"I don't think your rib is broken," he said. "But it will probably be easier to sleep sitting up a bit at least for tonight. Come on Baby Girl. Bed time for you."

I had a quick moment of panic like after my parents had died. It took forever for me to fall asleep unless Justin had been there. I bit it back and tried to keep my fear from showing.

"Shawn?" I asked. "You're staying right? At least until Justin gets home."

"Hell yeah." he replied. "Why do you think I grabbed an extra blanket? Someone's got to wake your ass up a few times tonight. I'll stay till tomorrow. I want to be here when you tell Justin. Got to make sure he doesn't get upset with you."

I felt my panic subsided a bit. "Ok. Thanks big guy. Want to put on a movie till we fall asleep? Something really bad and guaranteed to knock me out?"

"Sure Baby Girl." he replied. "Now go hop onto that couch and let me get you tucked in."

He tucked me in like a big brother would then settled in on the side of me. I could feel myself drifting off as soon as he put the movie on. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. Shawn put an arm around me and drifted off himself. That was what Justin walked in on much later that night. The two of us curled up together on the couch with the tv on softly in the background.

"Idiots." he said to himself. "When are they going to figure it out? With that, he turned off the tv, and headed off to his room, not noticing how bruised my face really was.

Well... What do you think? How's Justin going to react when he finds out what happens to Cassie? Who's he going to blame? Is everything going to be ok? Your guess is as good as mine. Lol Thanks for reading as always!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke several times during the night. Dreams and pain haunted me. Each time I woke, Shawn was there to help sooth me back to sleep. I finally woke in the morning with the smell of bacon in my nose. Justin was obviously up and cooking breakfast. I stretched and winced. Beside me Shawn was waking too.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey kiddo." He replied. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm ok. Nervous though. Justin's going to freak out. I know he is."

"Yup he is." Shawn replied. "And he should. But remember, he's just worried about you."

"Yeah, I know." I said. I could feel the butterflies circling around my stomach and I really didn't want to get up.

"Well," he said. "Should we get this over with?" He stood, and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and he helped me up. I took a quick assessment of how I was feeling. Sore, and stiff, but not nearly as bad as I had last night.

"Shawn," I asked. "How bad is my face and neck? Should I duck into the bathroom and put on some makeup? Grab a turtleneck?"

Shawn turned me to towards the mirror in the living room. I gaped at what I saw. My jaw had a huge bruise on it, and my neck had deep purple bruises all over it that were very clearly finger and hand marks. My fingers went to trace the bruises which hurt, but were nothing I couldn't handle. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared at my reflection.

"Oh my God." I whispered. I look like something from the Walking Dead.

"Yeah you do Cass." He replied. "No amount of makeup is going to cover that up, and if you throw on a turtle neck then tell him what happened, he's just going to make you show him anyway."

"Then, I change my mind. I'm not telling Justin anything. I'll go stay with Farmtruck for a few days." "I might be able to hide it a bit better there."

"Not a chance Cassie." Shawn said quickly. "I covered for you last night, and I won't do it again." "Besides, like I said there's no hiding that, and Justin will freak out even more if he finds out you hid this. It's purple now, but trust a guy who's had a few bruises. In a couple days, you're going to be even more colorful." "He's not going to hurt you Cass, and I'll stay to make sure he's not too rough on you." "You already know he's going to flip, so just go in there and get it over with."

Just then, I heard Justin from the kitchen calling, "I can hear you two whispering in there. Get in here and set the table. Breakfast will be done in like 5 minutes."

I squared my shoulders and headed for the kitchen calling back. "Okay, but I've got to talk to you about something, and you've got to promise not to freak out."

"Cassandra, just by you saying that pretty much guarantees that I'm going to..." his voice drifted off as he caught sight of me. "Oh my God! What the fuck? How? Who?" He seemed to be having difficulty getting a question formed.

"Jus." I began while Shawn went to the freezer to grab me some more ice. "Last night while we were at the races Trinity called, and I stepped away to talk to her. When I hung up I realized I walked further than I thought..."

"You went for a fucking walk?" Justin shouted. "After promising me you'd stick close, you were stupid enough to go for a walk?!"

"Justin." I began, but he cut me off and wouldn't let me talk. He continued to rant and rave over how stupid I'd been, and the precarious position I'd let myself get put into. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat at the kitchen table, head in my hands, and began to sob.

I'd always hated girls who cried all the time. I always saw it as a manipulation tool for them to get what they wanted. But here I was. Crying. Once I started, I couldn't seem to stop. Both Justin and Shawn knew how hard it was to get me to cry. Shawn stepped in front of me, and confronted Justin.

"Chief." He said holding up his hands. "Enough. You want to get mad, get mad at me, but leave her alone. Look at her man. She's had enough."

Justin crossed his arms, glared at Shawn and said furiously; "Oh you and I are going to have it out Shawn." "You're supposed to be my best friend, and you lied to me about something so important! I can't fucking believe you man! You should have told me last night!"

Shawn crossed his arms and glared back. "Outside then." He said coldly. He glanced at me. "She doesn't need to hear this." Then to me he said softly, "Don't worry Baby Girl. I called Farmtruck. He'll be here in 5 minutes. He brushed passed Justin and headed outside. Justin glared at me one last time and headed out behind Shawn. I could hear their angry voices outside, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I was in my own world. I just couldn't seem to get a grip. I felt like I was slipping away. I felt like I couldn't breath. I just couldn't seem to get myself to stop crying. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, Farmtruck ran into the room knelt down before me.

"Easy Baby Girl." he soothed pulling my hands away from my face. Just look at me. "Take deep breaths. Breath in and out. Focus on me."

He kept talking, and I tried to focus on the sound of his voice. Finally, after what seemed like forever, my sobs subsided. Farmtruck stood, and pulled me into a hug. He kept talking and his voice soothed me and calmed me down. Finally, I was calm enough to speak.

"You ok now Cass?" he asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I nodded and told him everything from last night right up through Justin exploding on me. His fists and jaw clenched when I told him about last night, but he didn't say anything, and let me finish. He gave me a searching look and asked. "That's everything that happened? Nothing else? Promise me."

"No Uncle Sean, I promise. I'm really ok." "Shawn found me before anything really bad happened." "He brought me home, and took care of me last night."

Farmtruck nodded solemnly. "Alright then kiddo. Put that ice on your neck and sit tight. I need to go have a few choice words with your dear brother. He kissed me on the top of the head and strode out to talk with Justin and Shawn.

The voices outside finally stopped shouting. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and frankly I didn't care. I'd only been up about an hour, but between last night and all this family drama had plum worn me out. I put my head on the table and rested. I heard two trucks leave, and Farmtruck came back in.

"Shawn needed to go, and I sent your brother off for a while." He said. "Come on Baby Girl. You look exhausted. Let's get you settled back on the couch, where you can sleep for a while. It'll make you feel better."

I nodded, and Farmtruck helped me back to the couch. He tucked me in, and kissed the top of my head. He closed the curtains, and turned off the lights. "I'll just be in the other room." He said. "Just holler if you need me."

"K Uncle Sean." I said tiredly. "Love you. Thanks for coming over."

"Love you too Baby Girl. Rest up now." he said.

With him gone, I slowly drifted off to sleep, fervently hoping things would be better when I woke.


	9. Chapter 9

I was pretty quiet the next few days. I turned 21 and celebrated quietly with just Justin. I really wasn't in the mood to party. I was waking up most nights with nightmares, but I was able to hide it from Justin. I knew Justin was worried though. I was unusually quiet. He kept his word, about not badgering me though. I was also in the process of making some decisions. I was a double major in college English and Business. I hadn't decided what I wanted to do with my degree up until now, but now I was sure. I had taken classes most of the summers prior to this year and I was on track to graduate in January a semester early. After what had happened, I really didn't want to go back, but I knew Justin would make me. We'd both worked too hard for me not to graduate. I looked, and saw I only needed four courses left to graduate. I couldn't believe when I saw they were being offered online as Summer classes. I decided I would tell Justin I was taking a class, and pay for the rest out of the money my parents had left me. Now that I was 21 I had access to it. Justin insisted on paying for my school, and not letting me use that money. He was going to be so surprised when I told him I was done at the end of the summer! I wouldn't be able to walk for graduation until January, but that was okay.

My reason for wanting to graduate early was twofold. One, I really wasn't feeling my safest right now, and traveling to Oklahoma State's huge campus wouldn't do my anxiety any favors. The second reason was I had finally figured out what I wanted to do for a career. I helped out at the shop as much as I could, but they really needed someone full time to run and grow the business. With my business degree I was sure I could run that end, and my English degree would help too. I could really help the boys, and have the business grow. I just had to put the plan into action and finish up my degree. I'd work extra hard at the shop, and do my classwork there. I quickly registered for the classes, and bought my books on Amazon.

The next day, I got up, and told Justin I was ready to go back to the shop.

"You sure kiddo?" he asked. "You can take a couple more days if you need them. Shawn and I can handle things for a little while longer."

"I gave him a look. Yeah right big bro. If you two haven't blown up my computer yet, if I leave it any longer, you will. Plus, I'm taking a class and I'll get some work done for that while I'm in. I'll probably stay a bit later."

"I didn't know you were taking a class this summer. I haven't seen you go to school."

"It's just online, Justin. Just as much work, but I don't have to be on campus. I really want to get it done, but I'm just not ready to go back there."

"Good for you sis. I've got to be in early today. I'll catch you later today. K?" He kissed my cheek and headed out.

"Yes!" I thought to myself. Phase 1 of my plan complete. "Now, all I've got to do is ace those classes, and I'll be golden." I did a little dance in the kitchen, and started getting ready to go to the office. I put on lots of make up to cover the bruises on my face, which Shawn had been right, and were turning more colorful by the day. A mock turtleneck would cover my neck, but was sleeveless so I'd be cool enough. With one final glance in the mirror, I decided I looked ok, and headed off.

I arrived at my office terrified as to what I'd find. I knew Justin said they were fine, but I knew neither him nor Shawn could really "computer." I peeked around the corner, into the office, and sighed. It was as bad as I thought. I'd only been gone 3 days, and there were piles everywhere. First thing I'd do after I graduated, and made them hire me as business manager was ban them both from the office.

"Ewwwww!" I muttered "There's food wrappers in here. Gross, disgusting boys." "If I find a mouse in here, I'm going to die."

I spent the morning, and most of the afternoon cleaning the office, returning phone calls, and ordering parts that were supposed to have already been ordered. I growled about the amount of money I had to spend to expedite shipping. Around 5 Justin poked his head around the corner of the office.

"Hey, I've got to head out. I've got a ton of work to do on the Crow at home, and I'm taking Monkey with me. Kentucky is out running some parts, and then he's out too. Shawn's staying to work on the Nova here tonight. He's close to having it done. You ready to head out?"

Damn. I still had to be online for my class until 6. I really couldn't leave. "No bro." I said. I'm still finishing up some stuff here. I'm going to be pretty late I think. You guys left me a bunch of work here."

Justin grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that. We've been pretty busy lately. Go ahead and stay for a while, but you're not to stay here by yourself. When Shawn goes, you go. No excuses. Got it?"

I smiled. I knew Shawn would probably be here late. I should have plenty of time to get my stuff done.

"Okay Justin," I replied. " I'll even send you a text when I leave just so you feel better."

"I know you're just saying that because you think I'm a Mother Hen." Justin said. "But I don't care. That's a great idea. Text me before you leave." With that, he kissed me on the head and headed out.

I have another chapter almost ready to go and almost sent it out as one long chapter, but I decided it deserved to stand alone. For those waiting for some romance, the next chapter is where it really begins.


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="4ce0388107f477405d6bb60efffac842"I finished up my classwork pretty quickly, and decided to check in with Shawn. I hadn't seen him, since we'd crashed together on the couch, and he'd stuck up for me with Justin. I'd missed the big moron. He'd really taken care of me, and I was curious to see if he'd still be nice. I wandered out to the garage and saw Shawn bent over the hood of the Nova. "Not a bad view." I thought to myself. "That is one fine looking man." "Oh hell, Cass. You know you like him. Why not test the waters? Flirt with him a little. Just a little so you can still safely retreat to the friend zone if it doesn't go the way you want."/p  
p data-p-id="1e5957e9e9f36156bc5e469a236186ce""Hey Shawn." I said out loud. I laughed as he jumped and bumped his head on the hood of Nova./p  
p data-p-id="68c81900aae6516a46797973dde0b524""Ouch." He said loudly to himself. Then to me "Hey kid. I didn't know you were still here. How's it going? You doing okay? Haven't seen you in a few days."/p  
p data-p-id="b26f7407f289b7ad801dd41259fac5c4"I walked over and peeked under the hood myself. Just because I don't race, doesn't mean I don't know my way around an engine. "I'm doing pretty good." I said. "I was glad to have a few days off, but happier to be back now. Even if that meant walking into the mess y'all left me." With that I hip checked him./p  
p data-p-id="b28f022d3e44eee1a98ed5ed07d71d6d""Hey now." He protested laughingly. "Easy on the merchandise Baby Girl." as he hip checked me back./p  
p data-p-id="fe35cf9146b1692de498a0fb76164036""Yeah, well you deserve it leaving the office looking like that." "Listen Ellington, it took me all day to get that mess cleaned up. I ought to ban y'all from the office since I'm the one who uses it the most anyway./p  
p data-p-id="15c7c6c1da66e842e9d29f474591e2c2""Sorry about the mess Little One." He said. "We sure did miss you around here. I don't know what we'd do without you."/p  
p data-p-id="75823dea3caba824a5c43e4b83c9f2e5""Hmmm." I replied noncommittedly. "So what's going on with the Nova? She going to be ready to race anytime soon? I really miss watching her."/p  
p data-p-id="6bedde44fa212525de313557eb4e9209"He smiled at me. "You miss watching her race? Imagine how I feel? What to help me for a bit, or are you heading out?"/p  
p data-p-id="e6c85b1e71927d242c8f98a2c6b4bec4""An excuse to spend time with my crush? Hell Yeah." I thought to myself. Out loud I said "Sure. Why not? It's been a while since I've had a chance to get my hands dirty."/p  
p data-p-id="871d20a94056fc2cafe2dbc47631c4e5"He cocked his head a bit and smirked at my comment. "Well come on then Baby Girl. We'll get dirty together."/p  
p data-p-id="17df744139b564d0ad99d9eb04752657"I flushed a little and smirked back. "Let's go then."/p  
p data-p-id="ced9826dbcf4ad44863a58a797da5d92"We worked together for a while chatting back and forth. We were having such a good time I didn't notice my phone buzzing. Finally, I looked down and saw I'd missed a text and a call from Justin. Then, I noticed the time./p  
p data-p-id="c7718b90c6015e9ba8f48da6171c1624""Oh shit," I said. "It's 10:00! I didn't realize we'd been here this long. Justin must be worried." I quickly wiped my hands on a rag, picked up my phone and called my brother back./p  
p data-p-id="0da53a30a234000367f9048c510017d8""Hey sis." He said. "You okay? Still working on school stuff?" he asked. I could tell he was making a real effort to hide his worry and annoyance./p  
p data-p-id="dc85d803f055570a3aec6e174310e4de""Sorry Justin." I said. "I didn't realize the time. I was helping Shawn with the Nova. Totally didn't mean to make you worry."/p  
p data-p-id="e38954570511f503573c4bf178e826be""You're helping Shawn?" he asked sounding surprised. "Really? Well ok. I just wanted to check on you , make sure you weren't stuck somewhere. Coming home soon?"/p  
p data-p-id="79146322e4caa401dc2ca40d6692591c""Yup. I said. I'll head out in a few. Starting to get tired anyway. Need me to pick anything up on the way home?"/p  
p data-p-id="dc6dc0119020a8862157555c5b0c254f""Naw, I'm good." He said. "Make sure Shawn walks you to your car."/p  
p data-p-id="eadef3222a4d5996febd57f89f9c987d""Yes Justin." I said in an exasperated tone. "Of course. I'll see you in a bit."/p  
p data-p-id="59fdc905cc4ccbe7ea555fd42e1f9f1b"I hung up the phone and turned back to Shawn./p  
p data-p-id="b5b0e3adc8ade5613e228d267e687e9b""You heading out?" he asked. I nodded. "Me too, I think." he replied. "Give me 5 minutes to finish cleaning this up and I'll walk you out. Ok?"/p  
p data-p-id="c130f132bd146ef03a9788388dc2d3d7""Yup." I replied. "Sounds good. I'll go close up the office, and meet you out here." I gave him a smile and heading out./p  
p data-p-id="157b5af2c1eeccde38b8f51ebf939cbc"Shawn's point of view/p  
p data-p-id="4405455abd3db4dcc688dcc2dd4f8463""What the hell was that? Was she flirting with me? I can't believe we worked together for hours without a fight. Should I ask her out? If she wasn't Justin's sister I'd just totally ask his opinion." "I think I'll just go with it. If I keep getting signals like that I'll ask her out. I can't even imagine dating her. I've wanted to for so long." I quickly finished my cleaning up and headed back to the office to get Cassie./p  
p data-p-id="5902ee463a56306bb7d401810692dc86"She was just flicking off the lights when I walked in. "Ready Cass?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="78c99d508025b51cf9836dfdb1148638""Yup." she replied. "Let's go. I'm tired. That was fun though." She smiled at me./p  
p data-p-id="abb886ae4503caf016fde819d45c5bfc"I smiled back at her. "Yeah. It was. We'll have to do it again sometime."/p  
p data-p-id="0304eb9a951831af9867c011c7be8435""Definitely." She said. We walked side by side out to our cars./p  
p data-p-id="a21984b98ddf4746f16bdd77fcc893f8""What the heck." I thought and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened for a fraction of a second, then relaxed and leaned in to me. We arrived at our cars and I kissed the top of her head./p  
p data-p-id="1a3ab5a9bca47032d6bf4d5b84bc21fc""Night Cassie." I said./p  
p data-p-id="3da54de5872c4cd811b6d37dbb02da25""Night Shawn." She answered. "See you tomorrow./p  
p data-p-id="8aa22cfe4762f62b41248e33ba0aac48"I nodded, waited until she pulled out of the driveway, and headed to my house./p  
p data-p-id="a17f3ca71b893daf20d353071d2efa2a"Cassie's point of view/p  
p data-p-id="1a1876176b8eeea0003ddda0c9e58cf5"As I drive home, my thoughts were racing. "Oh My GOD. I can't believe that just happened. I think he's on board. I can't believe he put his arm around me and kissed me. Okay, so it was on the top of the head, but it felt different this time. I guess I'll keep on flirting and see where it goes." I giggled and smiled into the darkness looking forward to the week ahead./p  
p data-p-id="27cfa54c85fea690cd35ed896162155d"Woah. Two chapters in one day?! What's with that? So I've put down the groundwork, and we'll see what happens with Cassie and Shawn. I wonder what Justin will think. Thanks for reading as always!/p  
p data-p-id="27cfa54c85fea690cd35ed896162155d" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

I went into work the next morning with a smile on my face. I was a little nervous though. What if I imagined how Shawn treated me the night before. What if I was reading too much into it. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. I parked the Durango and went into the office. There was a Marylou's iced coffee sitting on my desk. I gaped at it. Marylou's coffee was my absolute favorite, but it was like $5 a cup for the kind I liked so, I generally refused to buy it. I took a closer look to make sure it didn't belong to someone else, but the straw was still in the wrapper, and there was a note next to it.

It said "A caffeinated Cassie is a happy Cassie. Enjoy the coffee Baby Girl."

Based on the chicken scratch it was clearly written by a guy. "Justin? Ha, nope. He refused to feed into my caffeine addiction. Shawn? Maybe, but how would he know what I liked. Chris? The most likely candidate. We used to date way back when, and he knew how much I really liked Marylou's. He had been visiting his grandma when everything went down last week, but was back now but I hadn't seen him around the shop yet. Maybe he felt bad and bought it for me.

I unwrapped the straw and took a sip. Oh my GOD it's caramel. I moaned out loud and closed my eyes. "So Freaking Good!"

"Well if that's the reaction I'm going to get when I bring you a coffee I'll do it everyday." Shawn laughed coming around the corner and into the office. I immediately flushed.

"You bought this for me?" I asked incredulously. "Really? How did you know what I liked?"

"You're not that hard to figure out Cass." He smiled at me. "I saw you order one once, and I just remembered."

"It's amazing by the way." I said." Thank you!" I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

He grinned at me. "You're welcome Baby Girl." "I've got to get to work. I'll see you later."

"See ya Big Guy!" I said dancing all the way back to my desk with my delicious coffee.

He laughed as he left. "You're nuts." He said still laughing as he headed into the shop.

I was still playing catch up in the office to have much time to reflect on what was going on with Shawn. I was also trying to squeeze in 4 classes while everyone only thought I was taking one, so I even worked through my lunch break.

Justin poked his head into the office around 6.

"Hey, you still working? I didn't think we left that much of a mess for you." He said.

I looked up feeling a little cross eyed. "You didn't." I replied. "I finished shop stuff a little while ago. Working on school stuff now." "It's taking forever." I whined.

"Sorry can't help you there." Justin said. "You know I was no good at school. No attention span for it." He laughed. "Anyway." He continued. "Same deal as yesterday. I'm out, but Shawn's here, so you can stay. I know you work better on school stuff here for whatever weird reason. You leave, when he leaves, and text or call me before you go. Got it?"

I gave him a mock salute. "You got it Bud." I said. "I'll see you later." And I turned back to my work muttering about Shakespeare and how was I supposed to apply it to my life.

I worked for another hour, until I really couldn't focus anymore. My ADD may not be as bad as Justin's, but after a while I still had a hard time focusing. Time to see how Shawn was doing on the Nova. I wandered into the shop and saw his feet sticking out from underneath. Deciding against scaring him this time, I just said hi, and sat down on the floor next to the car.

"Hey Cassie," he replied from underneath the car. "Give me a minute, I'll be right out." Then added, "while you're out there can you hand me the wrench on the tray?"

"Sure." I replied grabbing the wrench and scooted under the car on a creeper to hand it to him. Our hands brushed, as I gave him the wrench.

"Thanks Baby Girl." he said

"Welcome," I replied. I stayed quietly under the car with him while he worked. I wasn't one of those annoying girls who peppered guys with questions about what they were working on while they were working on cars. I could clearly see what he was doing. I scooted out from under the car and grabbed him the socket he'd need and a rag for him to wipe his hands on before he even had to ask.

"Thanks," he said again sounding surprised. We stayed under the car with him working, and me quietly sliding in and out getting him tools for a while. I didn't really feel like talking, and I guess he didn't either, because neither one of us really said much. It was just really nice to work quietly together, and just enjoy each other's company. After working together for a while, my stomach growled loudly. Shawn started laughing.

"Hungry Cass?" he asked laughingly.

I flushed, but laughed along with him. "Yeah, maybe just a bit. I think I forgot to have lunch today." I said sheepishly.

He frowned at that. "The last thing you need is to be skipping meals. You're such a tiny thing. I'm hungry too. Let's clean up, and go to Mel's. They should still be open. I'll buy you some dinner. Ok?"

"Was he asking me out, or just feeding a hungry friend. I decided I didn't care either way. I was just enjoying myself with him. Sounds like a plan to me." I slid out from under the car and helped him clean up his tools. We washed up and headed out to the parking lot.

"You might as well just ride with me." He said. "I'll bring you home later, and you can just ride in with Justin in the morning."

"Ok." I said climbing into the passenger's seat. I took out my phone and fired off a quick text to Justin. "All done at the office. Heading to grab food with Shawn since I forgot to eat lunch today. Want me to pick you up something?"

The reply was immediate. "Not thanks, I'm actually out myself. Have fun with Shawn, and don't wait up. I won't be in until late if at all."

"Eewwww ." I muttered to myself.

Shawn glanced over at me from the driver's seat. "Ewww?" he asked. "What's eeeww?" I told him about my text from Justin. "Definitely ewww." He agreed.

We pulled into Mel's went in and ordered. We had a nice time just chatting and munching our food. Our conversation turned to movies, and we started talking about the new Marvel movie that was out. Neither of us had seen it, but we both wanted to. "Want to go tonight and see it?" Shawn asked. "You said Justin isn't going to be home until late if at all?"

"K." I said. I checked the times on my phone, while Shawn settled the bill, and ordered us some tickets for a show starting in about 45 minutes. We headed out to the truck, and Shawn was quick enough to get the door for me. "Thanks." I said a little shyly. This was feeling more and more like a date, and it had been quite a while since I'd been on one. I didn't date a lot. I wasn't completely without experience when it came to guys, but they were usually more trouble than they were worth. Especially, when you've had a crush on your brother's best friend for years.

The movie was awesome! Neither one of us talked or anything during the movie. We both just watched. After the movie, we both talked animatedly about it on the drive home. I checked my phone when we pulled into my drive, and saw a text from Justin that he wasn't coming home tonight. I wasn't happy about that. I'd been sleeping ok, but a lot of that was because I knew Justin was right down the hall if the dreams got too bad. "Well, I thought to myself, guess I've got to put on my big girl pants tonight and deal."

That's when Shawn turned and asked "Hey Cass. Since Justin's going to be gone for tonight, do you want someone to stay? I know you're not the biggest fan of staying alone. I can crash on the couch and just grab some clothes of Justin's in the am. Then, I can give you a ride into the shop tomorrow."

"Yeah Shawn. That would be great. You sure you don't mind?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"I don't mind. Saves me a ride back over to my side of town. It's past my bedtime." He chuckled.

I laughed back. "Sounds good. I'm tired too. Thanks for tonight it was fun."

"Yeah, it sure was." He said.

We went inside, and I got him some blankets and got the set up on the couch. "Night Shawn." I said kissing him on the cheek before I headed down to my room.

"Night Baby Girl." he said kissing me back. "Sleep well Little One."

I smiled, headed to my room to sleep. I climbed into bed and hoping for dreams, but all I could focus on was the question. Was I dating Shawn? Seemed like it to me, but I just couldn't be sure. I tossed and turned for a while, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin's Point of View

It was about 5:30 in the am, and I was driving home. I wanted to get home and see Cassie before work to make sure she was ok. I felt bad about leaving Cassie alone. She thought she'd been keeping her nightmares from me, but I'd heard her a couple times. I was just glad it wasn't every night. Last night had been worth it though. Hopefully she was alright.

I pulled into the driveway and saw that Shawn's truck was there. "What the hell?" I thought. What was he doing here? Really starting to worry now, I parked my truck and hurried inside. When I walked in I saw Shawn sound asleep on the couch. My mind started to connect the dots. Cassie staying late at the shop, that big ass Marylou's coffee I saw her with, Shawn grabbing dinner for her last night. Shit, my best friend was dating my little sister. I had to think about how I felt about that. This wasn't the first time she'd dated one of my friends. She'd been with Chris, but that had been back when they were in high school. They'd broken up, but stayed friends. It hadn't affected how Chris and I got along.

On the other hand, I knew she'd liked Shawn for a really long time. And she liked him a lot. She'd tried to hide that from me, but big brother could tell. He could really hurt her. His reputation with women wasn't good. He was never cruel, but he was a real love em and leave em kind of guy. Definitely not what I wanted for my little sister especially after what she'd just been through. I'm just not sure he's right for her. I started thinking it was time to have a chat with my best friend.

I walked over to the couch, sat down on the coffee table, and smacked Shawn hard in the arm. He jumped. "Up and at em Sunshine." I said.

"Dude what the hell?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his arm then his face and yawned. "What time is it?"

"About 5:30." I said. Then asked, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Cassie got your text after the movie last night, and didn't look thrilled about staying here by herself, so I offered to crash on the couch."

"After the movie." I repeated. "You took her to the movies? Shawn, I'm just going to ask, because we've been friends for so long. Are you dating my sister?"

Shawn looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered. "Look Chief, honestly, I'd like to. I've been kind of testing the waters this week. I wanted to go slow, and not freak her out after what she just went through, but yeah, I want to date her."

I shot him a glare "And you didn't think of mentioning this to me? Not at all? Dude, I'm not just your best friend, we're also business partners. If you guys date, and this thing goes south, which let's be honest, most of your relationships do, this could affect all of us."

"Justin, I know that. I was going to talk to you about it, but I really don't know even if she likes me back. I've been testing the waters, keeping it kind of casual so we could go back to the "friend zone" if it turns out she's not into me."

I snorted at that comment. "Not into you? Dude, she's liked you for years. Why do you think she doesn't date much? She gets plenty of offers believe me. From guys at school, and I've seen a few of our 405 guys have tried their luck. She shoots them all down."

Shawn scowled. "Our guys? Who? Let me know so I can kick their ass. They can keep their eyes in their own heads around my girl."

"She ain't yours yet." I said. "I haven't decided if I'm going to let you date her."

"Shawn gaped at me. "Dude she's 21 you don't get to say who she dates."

"I know that." I replied. "But she is my little siste,r and she does listen to what I think. If I tell her I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to date, chances are she'll listen. Man your track record with women really sucks. I don't want my sister to be just another flavor of the week for you. I'm not saying you've got to marry her or anything, but if we're putting our friendship and business on the line, she'd better be important to you."

Shawn looked pissed. "Listen, you think I'd jeopardize our friendship, never mind our business if I just wanted an easy score? I can get that anywhere. If you'd asked me a few weeks ago, I'd have told you Cassie was like a little sister to me, and that would have been a lie. She hasn't been a sister to me in a long time. I've liked her for a while, and only used to pick on her so no one would notice, since I wasn't sure she liked me. Where this is going between us, I don't know. That's going to be up to her. I want to be with her, and I'm going to let her know. If she wants to be with me, we're going to be together, and I don't care what you say."

I slowly leaned back and smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Not that you needed it, but if you two want to be together, you've got my ok. I'm happy for you if it's what you want. Not saying I'm not going to cringe the first time I see you walk out of her room in the morning, but I'm happy."

Shawn laughed. "Dude the first time I walk out of her room in the morning and see you in the kitchen, I'm going to cringe. Not going there for a while man. After what she just went through, she's going to need some time. Not that I'm going to discuss my sex life with your sister with you ever."

I laughed back. "Good. Please, don't discuss it with me. Ever. I mean it. Come on, let's go make some coffee and breakfast. Her highness will be up soon, and they'll be hell to pay if she finds out we were up and didn't make coffee."

Cassie's point of view

I woke up as soon as I heard Justin's truck pull in the driveway. I was going to go out and say good morning, but before I could, I heard him start talking to Shawn. I heard the question "Are you dating my sister?" and cracked open the door to hear Shawn's reply. My mouth dropped open when I heard him say he wanted to. I mean I know that was what I was hoping for, but to actually hear him say it. EEEEEKK! All right then, time to throw some very clear signals his way. I quietly closed my door, and started dancing around my room planning my day.


	13. Chapter 13

After a quick shower, I looked in my closet for something to wear. What does one wear when you've confirmed your crush likes you too, but you don't want to be obvious, and you work in a garage so it's got to be functional? There was only one person I'd even remotely trust to answer that and not harass me too much. I quickly texted Azn. His response was immediate.

Azn- "Um you know this is going to warrant much further discussion. Right?"

Me- "Yes, I'm sure you'll bug me until the end of time, but not right now. I've got to get ready, so what do I wear?"

Azn- "You are so hopeless when it comes to this stuff, but I love you anyway. Wear those super tight jeans I made you buy last year that you hate with the rhinestones on the pockets. Keep the shirt simple. Maybe your black one that slides up when you stretch. Hoop for a belly button ring. And wear your black open toed shoes. Hair in a messy bun, and make sure you have that tiny diamond stud for your nose ring. And for the love of God woman, put on a tiny bit of mascara, and lipstick. I know you hate make up, but you have gorgeous eyes, and lips. You need to show them off a little. Just because I'm giving you advice does NOT mean you're off the hook for later. You will give me details!"

Me- "Of course I'll give you details. You're my best friend. Love you."

Azn- "Love you too. No go get him!"

I quickly put on exactly what he said. Did my hair, and cringing as I put on the tiniest bit of makeup. I checked my reflection in the mirror. "Not bad." I thought. "Azn knew what he was talking about." I decided I looked good enough and headed out to see the boys.

They were both at the table munching cereal and drinking coffee. The looked up when I came in.

"Morning guys." I greeted. "When did you get home Jus?"

"Just a little bit ago. You doing okay sis?"

"Yeah, I slept great. Thanks for asking." I answered as I stretched to reach a coffee cup. "OOO, Azn was right about this outfit." I thought. The jeans hung a little low, while my shirt rode up as I stretched. I could feel Shawn's eyes on my back as I reached up. I did it again this time to grab a bowl for my cereal. I heard Justin clear his throat, and Shaw's voice crack a tiny bit as he turned back to his conversation with Justin. I chuckled an evil chuckle to myself. Torturing Shawn was going to be fun.

Once I had a steaming cup of coffee, I walked over to the table to grab some cereal. As I walked, I made sure to walk behind Shawn and brushed up against him slightly. I heard his breath catch as I continued by and went to sit. Justin shot me a glare as I sat down, and I returned it with an innocent look of my own. He shook his head slightly and turned back to his breakfast. I made sure to sit on Shawn's right side, since he's a righty, and I'm a lefty we kept bumping hands.

After breakfast we all cleaned up the dishes and finished getting ready for work. As we were all heading out Justin said "Hey Cass, can you ride in with me today? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure Justin." I said. I turned to Shawn, and said, "See you in a bit."

He smiled down at me. "See you later. I'm grabbing myself a coffee. Want one for later?"

I grinned back. "You know it. Thanks!" I stretched up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya." And I hopped into the passenger's seat of Justin's truck.

He climbed in the driver's seat and we took off. As we were driving, he looked over sideways at me. "Anything you want to tell me about?"

I kept my face the picture of innocence and replied back, "Like?..."

"Stop playing with me Cass." He said sounding annoyed. "I know something something's going on with you and Shawn." "He told me somethings, and I saw the way you were flirting with him this morning. I've never seen him so distracted." "What's going on? This affects all of us. Shawn's my best friend, and business partner."

I slouched a little in my seat and scowled. I hated talking about my feelings, and "chick flick" stuff. Probably the result of spending my teenage years being raised by guys. "I like him. Okay? Jesus. There I said it. I've liked him for a really long time, and he finally sent me a few signals so I decided to go for it."

He glanced at me again. "You don't have to get so pissy. I was just asking. For what it's worth Cassie, he seems to like you too. If you want to go for it, not that you need my ok, I'm fine with it. Just know what you're getting into. Shawn's never been good at relationships. I'm telling you that, not to discourage you, but so you go into it with your eyes open. I really hope things go well for you guys. I love you both and just want what's best for you guys."

"I love you too Justin. Thanks for that. I really do want your opinion. It means a lot to me that you're okay with us seeing where this goes." We rode the rest of the way in reasonable quiet. We arrived at the shop, I gave him a hug and a kiss, and headed to the office.

I was super busy all day, but my mind kept drifting to Shawn. He'd dropped me off my coffee, but had gotten called into the shop by Monkey, and was kept very busy all day. A bit before closing Shawn came into the office and plopped down into the chair across from me. He looked hot, sweaty, and tired.

"Hey Cass. How's it going?"

"Good. Busy day?"

"You don't know the half of it. I think I'm going to be able to finish the Nova tonight and get her ready to race for a list spot on Saturday. Want to help me finish up tonight?"

"Sure, I'm almost done in here. I'd be glad to help."

"Great. Thanks Cass. You really are such a big help." He paused for a minute and then blurted out, "So I was thinking, want to go out tomorrow night? We could go play some mini golf, and grab some iced cream. I've got to do some test hits on the Nova later tomorrow night, and I'd really like you to come."

"You asking me out Shawn?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said softly smiling. "I am. So...?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, Shawn. I'd like to go out with you."

"Well alright then." He said. "We'll go out tomorrow. See you in a bit to finish up the Nova?"

"Yup." I said "I'll be right out." I smiled to myself as I finished up my work, and headed out into the garage to help Shawn.


	14. Chapter 14

After closing up the office, Shawn and I got to work on the Nova. We kept the conversation light, but there was lots of touching as we reached for the different tools we needed. We were both filthy and tired around 10 when we finished up.

"All that's left to do is fire her up!" Shawn said excitedly. He tossed me the keys and had me turn the engine over while he checked a few things. His grin was as wide as a little kid's as we went over the running engine from top to bottom, checking everything. Finally, he seemed satisfied and had me shut down then engine. We cleaned up the tools and put everything away. We collapsed on the couch in the corner sitting close to each other.

"Thanks for all your help Cass." Shawn said. You really made this easier for me. Still up for some test hits tomorrow?"

"You know it." I said. "You could try to keep me away, but I don't think it'd go very well for you."

He laughed at that. " I wouldn't try to keep you away. So, I was thinking, after work tomorrow, we'll do ice cream for dinner, I'll kick your butt at mini golf, they later we'll try a few hits on the Nova?"

I scrunched up my face and scowled at him. "Sounds perfect, except for one thing. I'm going to kick your butt at mini golf."

He smirked at me. "Dream on kiddo. I've see you play before."

I hrumphed. He was right. I may not be the best at mini golf, but I sure did love to play.

"Come on Cass." he said standing up and stretching . "Let's head out. Long day today, and longer one tomorrow."

We walked out to the parking lot together. Shawn casually slung an arm around my shoulder. I was pretty proud of myself that I didn't even flinch or stiffen. I was getting much more comfortable with him touching me. I thought that would take longer after what had happened, but I really was fine.

We got to my car, and Shawn scooted ahead to open my door for me. I smiled up at him. I paused for a moment before getting into my car.

"Night Shawn." I said.

"Night Cassie. See you tomorrow." He replied. As I turned to climb up into my Durango, he said "Hey Cass?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning back around. Quickly, before I could react, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and sweet. Not demanding. I couldn't help but relax, and lean into him. He kept his hands on my hands, not moving them. I appreciated that his hands didn't wander. I loved that feel of his lips on mine, but I didn't think I could handle his hands wandering on my body yet. Before I could overanalyze what was going on, he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

"Night Baby Girl." he said. And with that he helped me up into the driver's seat and closed the door.

As I was driving home, I couldn't stop smiling. It had turned out to be a great evening, and we hadn't even gone on an official date out yet. I finally had the sweet Shawn that everyone else got. And, man I'd guessed he could kiss, but my day dreams weren't even close to reality. Even though he was really gentle, I could tell we'd be super compatible. He seemed to know that I'd needed some contact, but not to push it. One thing was for sure. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, and that this is so short. I've been super busy closing up my classroom. But, now school's out for the summer, so hopefully that will leave me with more time to write. Thanks as always for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the next morning with a big smile on my face. It was going to be a busy day, but a great one. I was so busy in the office that the day completely flew by. I barely even saw the guys, because the phone kept ringing off the hook. I had so many parts to order, I felt cross-eyed from looking at the computer all day. Before I knew it, it was 6 and I was getting ready to close up.

I was super psyched to be going out with Shawn, but nervous too. Sure, we'd been out a few times this week, but that was before we were on an "official" date. Before I could work myself into a panic about this evening, he poked his head around the door to the office and smiled. I know it sounds sappy, and totally out of character for me, but I really just melted, and felt better.

"Hey Cass." He said. "You about ready to go?"

"Yup." I replied. "Give me 5 minutes, and I'll meet you out front."

"K." he said and disappeared around the corner.

As soon as he left, I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I ran a quick brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and applied a touch of the dreaded mascara, and lip gloss. I stared at myself critically in the mirror. Thank goodness, I was a fast healer. Unless I was really looking for it, I couldn't really see my bruises. After I deemed myself looking pretty good, I grabbed my bag, and a sweatshirt since it would probably be cool later and headed out to meet Shawn.

He was leaning up against his truck looking gorgeous as always. I'd ridden in with Justin so I wouldn't have to worry about driving home since it would probably really late after we'd tested the Nova. He smiled when he saw me approach. He opened his arms and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Hey Baby Girl. You ready to get going? Sorry I was so busy today. I can't believe how busy it's been."

I squeezed him back. "Yup let's go!"

He opened the door for me, and helped me hop up into the truck. He jumped into the driver's seat, and we took off.

"Hungry Cass? Or do you want me to kick your butt in mini golf first?"

I smirked at him. "Let's eat later." I said. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to win mini golf."

He laughed at me, "Dream on Cass. But ok, we'll golf first, then you can drown your sorrows after losing in some ice cream."

I glared at him and whacked him in the arm.

"Hey now." He protested. "No distracting the driver."

Well 18 holes later, I'd lost my ball in the pretend lake, and hit another one into the street. I'd been laughing so hard, my normally super competitive side didn't show up, and I didn't even care that I'd lost. Shawn ended up having the high/low score for the day and won a silly plastic crown. I made him wear it, and laughingly told him "King Shawn" had returned. He just gave me an indulgent smile and plunked the crown on my head, saying if I couldn't win, at least I'd be a cute court jester.

We headed back to the truck and Shawn asked me if I was ready for some ice cream. He said he would take me for real dinner if I wanted, but he knew how much I loved eating ice cream for dinner. After breakfast for dinner, ice cream for dinner was my favorite. I found myself wondering how long he'd been paying attention to me to know that. I smiled, and told him I was starving, and ice cream sounded like a perfect dinner to me.

We pulled up to one of my favorite ice cream shops. Shawn got a basic, boring sundae with Oreo and hot fudge. I, of course ordered something totally off the wall. Peppermint ice cream with peanut butter, and marshmallow. I laughed as Shawn almost gagged as he handed me my ice cream. We sat down and began to eat our sundaes. Shawn cringed a bit as he watched me eat mine. Finally after a few minutes he asked, "Okay, Cass. As long as I've known you, you've always ordered the weirdest flavor combinations there are to man. What's up with that?"

I didn't even hesitate before replying, "You're a big brother right?"

"Yeah" he answered looking puzzled. "So what?"

"Well," I replied. "If you were out with your little brother grabbing ice cream, what would you before you gave him his?"

Realization dawned on his face. "I'd grab a bite or two."

"Yup." I smirked. "Well Justin would always grab a huge bite or two, and end up eating ½ my ice cream. Ordering weird flavors stopped it. It's pretty good too. Want a bite?"

Shawn looked a little queasy as he shook his head. "No thanks. Pretty smart though Cass. I've got to hand it to you."

It was late when we finished up our ice cream. Shawn reached for, and held my hand the whole way back to the truck. He was excited as we drove back to the shop.

"Ready to go help me test the Nova Little One?" he asked.

"Yeah." I'm replied. "I can't wait to see her back in action. You sure you're ok with jus me helping you tonight? You usually bring one or two of the guys."

He looked over at me like I was nuts. "Why would I bring one of the guys when I can have you helping me? First of all you're much prettier to look at." I snorted. "Second, I know you help Justin, so I know you know what you're doing. And third you actually pay attention to what you're doing, so I know you'll do a good job."

"Well, allrighty then. Let's go get her!"

I was super excited too. I always loved watching the Murder Nova, and it wasn't just because I'd always had a crush on her driver. There was just something about how that car moved, that I loved watching.

The test hits went awesome! No cops showed up, which was always a plus. Shawn and I also worked greatas a team. He was super receptive, and listened to me. He put the car where I told him to, did awesome burnouts, and watched me carefully when I flagged. After a few hits we pulled off to the side. Shawn took off his hoodie, and wrapped me up in it when he saw I was starting to shiver. He also pulled me in front of him. He was tall enough to see the computer right over my head. I snuggled into his hoodie, and leaned back into him. He absently kissed the top of my head while we looked at and analyzed the data. He made a few notes of things for Justin to look at, then we loaded up the Nova and headed back to the shop.

"You racing for a spot tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. "I still need Justin to do some fine tuning for me, but I think I'll do well enough to get back into the top 10 tomorrow. You coming to watch?"

He looked at me sideways as he asked. I hadn't been to the races since the attack, and although I was scared, I really wanted to watch Shawn race.

"Yup." I said with more confidence than I felt. "The Murder Nova's first race back? I wouldn't miss it!"

"Good." He said. "I really want you there Cass."

I smiled and relaxed back in the seat. Boy was I tired. It'd been a long day.

We unloaded the Nova at Midwest, and Shawn drove me home. We were both pretty quiet. I guess we were both tired, but Shawn held my hand the whole way back to my house. Every now and again he'd lift it up to his lips and kiss it. He walked me to the door and before he said goodnight he said.

"Cassie, I don't want to play games with you. I could tell you I had a good time and that I'll call, and maybe wait a few days, but I really don't want to do that. I like you. A lot, and I really want to see where you and me goes. I just feel like now that I've got you, I really don't want to let you go."

I grinned. I mean what girl doesn't want to hear that from someone she's had a crush on for years. "Shawn, I've liked you for a while, and I want to see where this goes too. I'm not one for games anyway, so let me just say, if you don't call me tomorrow. I'll call you."

He laughed as he leaned down. His hands cupped the side of my face and he kissed me. Not quite as gentle as before, and more demanding. We broke apart, and he traced my fading bruises on my chin. He kissed me one more time before opening the door and sending me inside.

"Sleep well Cassie." He said. "And I WILL call you tomorrow."

I laughed and closed and locked the door. I watched as he pulled away, and went smiling to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up late the next morning since it was Saturday. I stretched, rolled over and checked my phone. I smiled when I saw a text from Shawn.

"Good Morning Beautiful. Since it was too early to call, I thought I'd text. I had a great time last night. Hope you did too. Have a great day. I'll swing by tonight and pick you up before the races."

I smiled to myself, and shot back a quick text.

"I had a great time too. Can't wait to see you and the Nova kick ass tonight. I've got a busy day today. See you tonight. "

I'd had such a great time the night before and obviously he had too. While I was excited to see him race tonight, I was still nervous. I hadn't been to a race since the attack. While my head knew it was just our guys, and I'd be completely safe my stomach was still in knots and doing flip flops. Rather than dwelling on the negative thoughts I decided to go for a run.

It had been a few weeks since I'd done any running, but with my headphones in I got back into a groove pretty quick. After 6 miles, I was tired, sweaty, and gross, but I felt much more calm than earlier that morning. I ran back into my driveway, and saw Azn sitting on my front porch. He looked kind of pissed.

"You promised you'd fill me in on you and Shawn." he said as I approached the porch. "I haven't talked to you in like 3 days. I'm going through withdrawals." He complained.

I laughed at him. "Dude, it's only been 3 days. Give me a few minutes to take a shower, and then I'll give you the details. While you're at it, make yourself useful, and make us some breakfast. Normal breakfast please, nothing spicey."

He grinned at me. "No promises."

I laughed and tried to give him a hug. He swatted me away with an exclamation of "Eeeew nasty! Gross girl. Go take a shower. I'll make some breakfast. Then we'll talk."

Twenty minutes later I felt better, but starving. To my surprise Azn had actually prepared a somewhat normal breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and a big pot of coffee. I smiled. He must really be trying to butter me up for details.

He waited until I'd had some coffee and a few bites of breakfast before he leaned back in his chair and said, "so... Spill Cass. What's going on with you and His Highness, King Shawn?

I stabbed another bite of my pancake, sat back and chewed while thinking of exactly what I wanted to say. After I thought for a minute, I filled him in on everything. How Shawn had taken care of me after I'd been attacked, and how safe that made me feel. The little things he'd been doing, making sure I was fed and caffeinated. Finally, how much fun we'd had last night being silly at mini golf, and how well we'd worked together on the Nova.

Azn kept quiet while I talked. A really rare feat for him. Finally, once I'd finished talking he got up and gave me a big hug.

""I'm happy for you Cassie." He said. "I really am. I've thought you two would be good together for a long time if you could just stop fighting and really look at each other."

"I know it." I replied. "You've been telling me for a while. I just didn't believe it. I just hope he likes me as much as I like him." I said hating how uncertain I sounded.

"Girl, I've known him almost as long as you, and I've never seen him do any of what you just described with any another chick. I think he's got it as bad as you. But, just to be sure, let's go shopping and get you a kick ass outfit for the races tonight."

I crinkled up my nose at him. "Dude, it's the races, not an actual date. You know we're a jeans and hoodie crowd. I'm not going looking all weird and fancy."

He sighed and facepalmed himself. "How are you a girl? Just because it's jeans and a hoodie, does not mean you have to look like you just rolled out bed. For God's sake finish your breakfast and go hop in my truck. Apparently, I'm going to have to dress you tonight."

I shrugged and did what he said. I was curious to see exactly what he thought he could do with jeans and a hoodie to make it any different than what I usually wore, but I had to admit he was usually right when it came to clothes.

An hour and a half later, I had to admit he was right once again. The jeans were a dark wash and super skinny cut, that flared out just a tiny bit at the bottom. No rhinestones on them, just a slightly darker wash that looked like roses on the back pockets. For the hoodie, he'd picked out a black one with rhinestones on the back that looked like angel wings. Underneath, he'd given me a turquoise lace cami that showed a bit more cleavage than I usually did. He zipped up the hoodie three quarters of the way so just a little of the lace showed. Finally, he'd scoffed at the black boots I'd had on, and much to my protest he'd thrown them away right there in the store. In their place I'd gotten a pair of soft black boots, with a slightly chunky heel. Looking in the mirror I had to admit I looked causal, but really nice, and just a bit sexy.

"Alright, you win." I said "I really should just let you pick out my clothes every day. You really are so much better at it than I am."

He snorted. "No shit Sherlock. You can buy me lunch as a thank you."

I paid at the store and grabbed us both a couple of pieces of pizza. After lunch we'd headed home and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. We watched TV, I made some brownies, which he devoured. Later, just for fun and to be obnoxious, we'd filled Justin's bed with LEGOS. Shawn called later in the day just to check in and let me know when he'd be there to pick me up. When I hung up I had a huge grin on my face. Azn just shook his head and smiled.

"Girl you've got it bad."

I smacked him and he fell over on the couch. "Leave me alone you big jerk." But I was laughing when I said it. I knew he was right. A little while later he gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed off to get himself ready for the races.

I jumped in the shower, and got myself ready. I looked critically at myself in the mirror, and added a bit of makeup, and some earrings.

"Yup, I thought to myself. You clean up pretty good Cass."

I went downstairs to Justin just coming out of his room. He gave a low whistle when he saw me.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my sister? You look great Cassie!"

I flushed and whacked at his arm. "What I can't put on decent clothes for the races?"

"You can, but you never do." He replied. "Must have something to do with Shawn." He fluttered his eyelashes at me.

I glared at him and threatened to beat him up with my shoes. He just laughed and grabbed the keys to his truck.

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed. "Need a ride, or are you going with Shawn?"

"Shawn." I replied.

He gave me a quick hug and headed out the door.

I checked my watch. Just about time to go. I filled my water bottle in the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, and there was Shawn. I smiled and said hi. Damn he looked good, but then I always thought he looked good. He smiled, said hi back, and I saw his eyes darken a bit, and his breath catch as he took in my outfit. Then he reached for my hand, and we headed out to his truck together.


	17. Chapter 17

Shawn pulled me close as we walked to the truck together. As we reached his truck, he gently pushed me up against the door and kissed me. It was urgent, and his hands began to wander up my shirt. I moaned against his mouth as my own arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him in close to me. Finally, breathing a little heavy Shawn broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on mine and murmured

"Hi Cass. Missed you today. You look terrific."

I giggled slightly and replied "Hi yourself, if that's how you act when you miss me, I'll make sure you miss me more often."

He smiled down at me and opened the door. He gave my hand a squeeze just before he closed the door. Then, he hopped in his side, and we took off for the races.

We weren't the first ones there, and Shawn jumped out to open my door for me. He took my hand, and we walked over to the rest of the Murder Nova crew together. Since I usually hung out with Justin at the races, I noticed Shawn and I got a few looks, and there were definitely a few whispers behind our backs, but no one would dare say anything directly to Shawn about it.

Justin called the driver's meeting. I hung out with Kentucky over by the Murder Nova. There was the usual back and forth banter between drivers, and then, Shawn called out Farm Truck, who's our permanent gate keeper. The agreed to first off the trailers. Other drivers agreed to terms with each other and we were off to the races.

I've always loved the races. I love the tension and excitement in the air. Even though I don't race, I still get a rush of adrenaline just from being there. I shivered a bit with the excitement and cold. My clothes looked good, but weren't super warm. Shawn was on his way back from the meeting. He saw me shiver, and tucked his big hoodie over my shoulders. I smiled and at the gesture. He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and started getting into his fire suit. Him and Kentucky went over a few last minute things on the Nova. Just before he put on his helmet, he crooked his finger at me. I walked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked down at me and said "Kiss for luck Cass?"

I grinned back and replied "You'll get a kiss if you win big guy."

He shook his head, ruffled my hair, and pulled on his helmet. Once he fastened the straps he climbed into the driver's seat. Just before he closed the door he said "I'm going to hold you to that, you know Little One."

I blew him a kiss and closed the door for him. "I'm counting on it."

He started the engine and headed over to the starting line. I walked over and got ready to watch the race. I was feeling a little nervous. I breathed in the scent of Shawn lingering on the hoodie he'd given me. I relaxed a little. I knew Shawn was a great driver, maybe if I was honest with myself, even better than Justin. He and I had gone over the Nova together with a fine toothed comb, and I knew it was in tip top shape too. He'd be fine.

Justin backed up Farmtruck and Shawn to the starting light. He took a few steps out and "Bam" hit the light.

It was all over in just a few seconds. Farmtruck was a good driver, but he's no match for Shawn, when he's on his game. And boy was Shawn on his game. The Murder Nova flew down the street hooking at the start, and finishing Farmtruck before he even knew what hit him.

Justin called for the official word over the radio.

"Murder Nova by a lot!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Murder Nova by a lot!" Justin shouted and the crowd roared enthusiastically.

The Nova came cruising back over to the crowd. Shawn opened the door and shouted "The Nova's back baby! Y'all better watch out because we're going to be number 1!" The crowd shouted back. Some with encouragement, and others with "No ways!" Shawn saw me standing over with the crowed. He jogged over, picked me up and kissed me in front of everyone. The crowd roared again, and I blushed scarlet to the roots of my hair, but grinned up at him.

Farmtruck came over and congratulated Shawn on the win, and warn him to take good care of me. Shawn shook Farmtruck's hand and promised he would.

The rest of the night went amazing. Shawn was able to race Reaper for the 10 spot and knock him right off the list. Before Reaper could call Shawn back out, Shawn put a call out on Shane for the next week.

People had been coming up to me all night. Some were teasing, but most were glad Shawn and I had finally gotten together. They all seemed to think it had been a long time coming. I still didn't know how everyone else had seen it and Shawn and I hadn't.

Finally, at the end of a long, but great night, Shawn took my hand, walked me over to the truck, and we drove home together.

The End

Thank you for sticking with me through this. I have a sequel swimming around in my head. Let me know if there's any interest in it.


End file.
